The Triad
by crazyness101
Summary: Three is better than two. Or whats happens when Harry, Luna, and Draco come to Hawaii.
1. Chapter 1: the Meeting

**Hi poeple I have decided to make this a on going story I don't know how often I will update. But I will eventually finish this story. Reviews are nice but not a must. I want to hear of you think should go on in this story. I don't even know where its going. Any help is great. **

**Chapter 1 : The Meeting**

Steve and Danny followed Governor Jameson down the hall to the M.E.'s office. As they walked father down the hall, the only sound was their footsteps echoing up and down the hall. Passing by the last door as they continued down, the slow liquid sound of classical music wafted down covering the sounds of their footsteps and becoming louder and louder as they approached the last door at the end of the hall. Governor Jameson stopped and placed her hand on the doorknob before turning her head to look at the two men standing behind her.

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, I recommended always knocking and announcing yourself before entering Dr. Black's Lair, you never know what's on the other side. He may mostly has dead bodies on the tables that's he's taking care of but I have walked in on him building a bomb, and one time I found him dressing a cat up in baby clothes and painting its nails. Unfourtenly the time I walked in on him building a bomb I had the Chief of HPD with me. Dr. Black was going to cut him into little pieces when the chief pulled a gun on him. If I hadn't been standing in front of him we would have a new police chief right now. Be careful not to startle him. Dr. Black is paranoid and likes to carry sharp objects on him, mostly knives, but who knows what he has in his pockets. I saw a ferret crawl out of one once. Oh, before I forget if you see a snake don't freak out, that's just his baby, Sugar." Opening the door Governor Jameson walked in leaving the two officers standing in the hall.

"Steven did you hear that Super Seal? That crazy man in there has a snake in the room, one of the only advantages there is living on this pineapple hellhole was that there were no snakes. That advantage just took a running dive of a cliff and killed itself."

"Danno forget about the snake, pay attention to the fact that he carries weapons and builds bomb, those are more important than the fact that he has a snake in his lab." Ignoring the detectives waving hands in front of his face, Steve grabbed his arm and dragged him through the door and into the lab. Stopping just inside the doorway at the sight of the young male sitting on a examination table with a huge snake wrapped around him, eating spaghetti out of a specimen jar, with the governor standing in front of him with one hand on her hip with the other pointing to a dart board on the other side of the room with scalpels sticking in the picture of the police chief that had been tapped to it.

"Dammit Harrison what do you think you doing with that, what happens when 'Ailani* walks in and see it? Why you two can't get along, is it that hard? You are on the same side work together please."

"But Pat he does know it's up there I was throwing scalpels at it when he and Luna came in yesterday. Did you know that he and Luna are dating? He's twenty years older than her and he acts like I should just get used to it, he will never be good enough for Luna, no one is."

"Really Harrison don't be so dramatic he's only seventeen years older. They're finally dating, good for them."

"I'll put your picture up there with his if you don't stop talking right know, and I'll never cook for you again."

"Really Harrison can't you just be happy for them or would it ruin your crazy vibe, but I'll stop teasing you. But to continue on the reason for why I'm here I brought you some people to meet. They are the heads of the new taskforce that I set up. I know Luna told you about it, she seems to know what I'm going to do before I know it." Turning to face the men behind her, she motioned for them to approach. "Harrison this is Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams of 5-0. I can tell you'll be great friends now play nice and go arrest people. Harrison no poisoning them or torturing them for any reason, I need them; they are not your toys. Now gentle men have a nice day I have a meeting that I need to get to." Turing away from the group and walking out the door, she left utter silence in her wake.

* means Cheif in Hawaiian


	2. Chapter 2 Danny's View

**Danny Pov. **

Freezing as Governor Jameson walked out the door, I couldn't believe that she just left us with this nutcase; he had a rattlesnake wrapped around his upper chest with its head resting on the man's shoulder. Suppressing the need to shriek and run away screaming as the M. E. got up off the table and walked toward me and Steve, more than anything else in the world I wanted to stand behind the SEAL so he could deal with the seriously crazy person who needed to be locked up for the safety of the rest of the world. The man was carrying a venoms snake, and was throwing knives at the picture of the police chief and threatening the governor. The M. E. slowly walked around Steve and me with us turning to face him as he circled us. I inched closer to Steve as the man cuddled the snake closer to him; letting the scariest smile I had ever seen cross him face. I knew scary, I had stood toe to toe with a serial sadist with a dead child at our feet, that smile was scary. But the smile Doctor Black wore said that he would rip our hearts out of our chest and feed them to his snake with dancing in our blood and laughing in joy. Placing my hand on the butt of my gun as the snake started to climb higher up the doctor's chest, slowly curing its body up around his neck. The snakes tongue was flicking out as its head came to rest on top of Black's head. I couldn't believe my eyes as he raised his hand up and caressed the snake's scales, wrapped around his neck like it was a jewelry neck less to show off. There was no way he was just petting it; that was a cress. I suppressed a shiver as the creepy Doctor started to undress us with his eyes; I had to stop myself from covering myself with my hands. He had finally reached the top of my creepy, psycho, to be avoided at all times, list; with a huge gap between him and second place. It looked like it's time for Super Seal to step and take command of this situation, and if he failed he would make a good shield as I made a break for the door, hes a SEAL he would be ok. Taking my elbow I jammed it in his side causing Steve to jerk slightly. Get going Rambo.


	3. Chapter 3- Super Seals Take

**Steve Pov. **

As Governor Jameson walked out of the room to go to her meeting I looked the man up and down accessing his threat level. With long thick hair that was put in a braid that reach his waist, it would be a liability in a close combat fight, even with the two spikes that he had at the top of his braid. He had sharp cold, emerald green eyes that held a kind of animal cunning in them, that I last saw in a leopard's eye, while in Africa. A pair of full lips that were pulled into a small smirk that hinted at a dark sense of humor, as if we were his toys. That Doctor was lean with a runner's build, and long legs. The worrying part of the man, discarding the snake wrapped around him, was the knives. I could see the slight outline of a pair tucked along his ankles leading into his tennis shoes, another two on his thighs, and the ones along his wrists and most likely a couple on his back. The snake that he had so casually wrapped around his chest and shoulders was a Northern Diamondback Rattlesnake, easily one of the most if not the most danger snake in America. It was a large snake close to at least 8ft long maybe more, which meant it had a 4ft strike range if it were to lung at me and Danno we were in its range. There would be no way to protect the M.E. he was to close. I would have to grab it after one of two bites, and take the risk of being bitten myself. I tensed likely and shifted my body so that I could get in front of Danno as he got up from the table. Both Danno and t turned to face him as he circled us. I felt Danno inch closer and slightly behind me, as the snake stared to move up the Doctor's chest and neck, it was getting slightly agitated. Once the doctor gently rubbed the snakes head it calmed down. When Danno dug his elbow into me I had to resist the urge to grimace, the man had hard elbows and was merciless in their use. Stepping forward in front of Danno I opened my mouth to introduce ourselves, but the Doctor cuts me off before I said a word.


End file.
